


Grip

by SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Is it love? that's up to you, Post Season 3, Pre Season 4, Samruby - Freeform, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason
Summary: A quiet moment in the summer of 2008
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Grip

Sam startles awake.

That happens a lot these days, so he just lies there, stock-still, breathing deeply and getting his bearings.

The light is only just there behind the cheap motel curtains: early morning, then, so much so that night is still nipping at it’s heels. That’s fine. Sam doesn’t really want to get up right now.

He turns to his side, away from the edge of the bed, and there’s Ruby, centimeters away from him, soundly asleep. It’s kind of funny that demons sleep at all, that they eat: Ruby says it’s to keep their physical bodies functional. Sam doesn’t buy that, because dead hosts seem to work just as well as living ones. He thinks she just likes to do it, enjoys feeling human every once and a while.

Her eyelashes flutter—she’s waking up too—and Sam continues to stare at her face. In times like this, if he concentrates hard enough, he can forget about everything falling apart around him. He can just be here with her, and be okay.

Ruby stirs, and her eyes open, making eye contact with Sam before flitting her gaze back up to the ceiling. “What time is it?” She groans.

Sam rolls around, checks the time. “4:52,” he responds, rolling back in her direction.

She groans again, closing her eyes. “Too early,” she grumbles. “You move around too much.”

Sam’s mouth twitches. “Sorry,” He says. “I just wake up.”

Her hand moves toward him, eyes still closed. “Stop moving,” She says, clamping it down on his arm. “Go back to sleep. It’s too early.”

Sam twitches experimentally, but he’s locked in place. It’s not often his partners are stronger than him, especially by this much. Somehow, the reminder that Ruby is can still take him by surprise.

So, he just lies there, eyes fixed on her, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. He doesn’t buy that that’s not intentional either.

He gets it, though. He’d do anything to cling to humanity too.

Sam stays motionless for a little longer, then tells her. “I think I love you.”

Ruby’s hand tightens on his arm, hard enough to leave bruises. Her mouth curls up at the corners, but she doesn’t open her eyes.

Sam waits for her to respond. She breathes deeply, runs a thumb where she’s touching his arm. She says nothing.


End file.
